Kig-Yar point defense gauntlet
in Halo 3]] 'Point Defence Gauntlets'http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3needler are arm held energy shields mainly used by the Covenant Kig-Yar for protection from enemy fire or close to mid-range explosions. Elites are known to use their own version of an arm energy shield also, see Sangheili Point Defense Gauntlet. Summary Worn on the forearm, they create a barrier that can deflect all solid projectile weaponry to a certain point, mostly UNSC weapons; however, Jackals are also seen to attempt using the shield as protection against grenades, with rarely any success. Grenades are now the best tactic, to use when confronted by an enemy with such a device. Another tactic, is to fire in the right and left handed notches from which the Jackals fire from or shoot the heads that are overlapping the shields slightly. It's also possible to snipe a Jackal's feet if it is not moving. Even though only a slight portion of their foot can be seen, this will instantly kill them. Although the shield will deflect bullets, heavier guns, such as the M41 Light Anti Aircraft Gun are effective against the shield, also, the Gauss Cannon is one of those only weapons that can penetrate the shield with ease and kill the Jackal. Damage Resistance The shield of the point defence gauntlet reflects its' current charge by changing color gradually from its original color to red before it deactivates completely. In Halo 2, the shield appears to have been weakened and become stronger at the same time. It is now possible (although difficult), to bring down a shield with projectile weaponry, a sniper round to the central dot will collapse it and stun the Jackal. The strong points are that the shield gives some melee protection and can still deflect needler rounds like in halo CE, although rapid fire may cause the rounds to stick to the actual gauntlet, therefore exploding and killing the jackal. Halo 3 era Jackal shields are the strongest yet, being un-collapsible by standard projectile UNSC weapons (even to shots to the central dot), and melees no longer instantly kill the Jackal, they just deactivate the shield. Jackals also will not flinch when ammunition hits the edges of their shields, they will only flinch when a bullet comes in contact with their body (particularly the hand exposed by the firing notch). It is more susceptible to the Plasma Rifle and Sentinel Beam now however. UNSC Weapons The Jackal Point Defence Gauntlet is completely resistant to the UNSC's metallic projectile ammunition. Most UNSC weaponry will simply bounce off the shields. Even the SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle's large 14.5mm APFSDS rounds are deflected (except when fired at the central shield emitter or the right and left handed notches in Halo 2). However continuous fire from certain weapons will cause the Jackal to momentarily drop its shield. The Warthog's M41 LAAG, AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun (and curiously MA5B and SMG in Halo Combat Evolved and 2) rounds will cause the Jackal to flinch allowing the rest of the weapon's bullets to eliminate the Jackal. This may be due to the physical weakness of the Jackal as the bullets themselves are deflected. Only the Gauss Cannon bullet is not deflected by the Jackal's shield. The few human weapons that can penetrate the shield are explosive weapons such as the Rocket Launcher, Missile Pod, Spartan Laser and the Gauss Cannon. Covenant Weapons Alternatively, the point defence gauntlet has very low resistance towards Covenant Plasma-based weaponry. Plasma fire will deplete the shield's strength until they completely collapse. A few shots from a Plasma Rifle or a Plasma Pistol overcharged shot will successfully collapse the shield and may also cause the Jackal to flee. Strangely the Covenant Carbine, a projectile weapon, can also deplete the shield. This, however, may be due to the fact the Carbine's ammunition is plasma-based, unlike the UNSC's projectiles. Grenades Explosions from grenades can collapse the shield and kill the Jackal. It should be noted that the Plasma Grenade and the Spike Grenade will not stick to shield (though in pre-production it was planned for the Spike Grenade to have this ability) but can still destroy the shield and the Jackal if it's near the explosion. Melee In Halo: Combat Evolved a direct hit to the shield will knock it backwards into the Jackal, sending a power surge through the Jackal's body and killing it. However, on Heroic and Legendary, it will often take more than one attack. Similar to most enemies, Jackals flinch when hit with a melee attack. In Halo 2 the shield now provides the Jackals with limited melee protection but in Halo 3 a melee attack will just collapse the shield. Changes from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2 *Shields now slowly turn a red color as they lose more and more power. *Jackal Majors are indicated by an orange shield rather than orange armor. *Small gap for firing a weapon is slightly smaller. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 *Major Jackals now indicated by a purple-blue color, rather than orange. *Unlike the first two games, a Jackal's shield protects against melee attacks. 1 melee simply doesn't collapse the shield (except a melee of an energy sword or a gravity hammer). *Shields will recharge faster than in the first two games. *Small gap for firing weapon is slightly larger, and can more easily be exploited by the player. Trivia *In the first Teaser of Halo: Combat Evolved a group of UNSC Marines that are inside a Forerunner complex, engage with a Major Domo Elite with a triple-layered personal arm shield similar to the Jackal's. *In the Halo 2 E3 2004 trailer, 7 Kig-Yars form a phalanx to battle the Master Chief, but are splattered by the incoming Gauss Warthogs. *In Halo 2, the Arbiter's zoom outline resembles that of a horizontal Jackal Energy Shield from Halo: Combat Evolved. *Sniper Jackals wear point defense gauntlets but never use them, even after dropping their rifles or carbines and fleeing. *It seems that Rtas 'Vadum has his own personal arm shield. This can be seen in the Halo Graphic Novel. *Point Defense Gauntlets were often used by Spartans and Elites who wanted enhanced shielding. They are commonly used by Spartan-IIIs, as their SPI Armor doesn't include a built-in energy shield. Since they are generally smaller and lighter then their Spartan-II counterparts, they are more suited to them. *The early MJOLNIR armor's shield system was reverse engineered from a Point Defense Gauntlet, but due to the shield being stretched, projectile weapons will collapse it. *The shield seems to be a dual wieldable item, as Jackals are never seen holding a weapon in their shield hand, as this would interfere with their shield, aim, and posture, and the shield may get in the way of their weapon (one exception is in a Halo 2 glitch where the Arbiter could give shield bearing Jackals two-handed weapons). *Jackals are the only Halo characters, other than Rtas' Vadum, that are left-handed, as their shield is in their right hand. *Apparently, Jackal shields in the novels run out of energy where as in the game, it is rechargeable. *In Halo 3, the Point Defense Gauntlets will recharge (reactivate) after collapsing in approximately 12 seconds. *Kig-Yar Point Defense Gauntlets appear to be slide-on, with size adjustments. *The Jackal Shields resemble that of real life warriors from Thebes, during the rule of the Roman Empire. *If you look in theater, a markmans sheild will float while he reaches for his weapon. *In Halo: CE for the PC, the colouring for the Jackal's personal energy shield will not be the correct colour. Normally, the major is yellow and the minor is blue, however in the PC version it is a light green-blue for all of them. Related Links *Energy Shields *Overshield *Elite Personal Energy Shield *Jackals *Shielded Flood Carriers Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Technology